Trick's and Test's
by Shadow Cloud 0
Summary: Duo plays a prank on Heero... Small traces of yaoi (1+2,3+4) and Relena bashing


Disclamer:I dont own the gw pilots or any of the charecters. . can't say i dont wish i did though. ^.^

Warnings:Relena bashing and a little 1+2, 3+4

Prank's and Test's

Duo slammed the door shut...... His face quickly changed, his eyes lit up and a smile played at his lips. He hadn't played a prank on anyone for a long time. Besides, he told himself, somebody around here really needs to relax and learn to have a little fun. The only thing now was to get the other three pilots to help out....

***

Quatres eyes gleamed, Wufei was smirking, and Trowa was grinning. Duo nodded. "Yep! A prank on the perfect soldier. Anyone want in on it? I do need some help to pull this off." All three pilots nodded. Wufei held a hand up to his mouth to smother his laughter. "Ok!" Duo was literally jumping up and down as he told his fellow pilots what to do.

***

Heero looked up. He did need a break from his computer.... "So do you want to go for a walk with us?" Duo asked again. Heero stared back at the computer screen. A break sounded nice....

"Ok." He said simply. Heero quickly shut his labtop, and stood up. When they got to the kitchen he found that the others had been waiting for him.

"It's a good day to take a walk around."Quatre said calmly. Heero noted that somehow they had talked Wufei into comeing to. Wufei normally didn't come with them, he liked to worship Nataku. 

"If we're going lets go ok?" That comment came from Wufei who looked as if the sooner this got done the better. Duo just nodded and all five pilots headed out the door.

***

As they walked around the park they came into sight of a bench. Heero didn't notice at first who was sitting on the bench. The pilots finnaly got to standing right in front of it. "Heeeeeerrrrooooo!!! I'm so glad you showed up!" All five pilots made a run for it when they heard Relena speak. Only four made it away. 

"We're going to have a great date Heero! I made reservations at the best resteraunt ever lets head there now!" Relena latched onto Heero's arm and dragged him to her pink limo and pushed him into a seat. It took Heero a second before he realized what was happening. He tried futily to escape but Relena was still latched onto his arm.

***

Back at the safehouse the other four pilots were watching t.v. "I wonder what's happened to Heero." Duo of course...

"Well, he was damn shocked at Relena dragging him away. I feel vaugly sorry for him, but then again this could be interesting" Wufei didn't even bother to look at Duo as he talked. Trowa was also watching tv with Quatre leaning on his shoulder.

***

Heero was starting to lose all patience with Relena. She'd dragged him into a very fancy resteraunt and now was trying to talk to him, again. He knew that her being at the park had something to do with the other pilots. From the looks of it, it was a well thought out prank.

"Heero, i've always known that you love me, and you dont have to be afraid to admit it because i love you too!"

That was the last straw for Heero. "Relena.... I do _not _love you, i never did and i never will"

"But Heero.." Relena was cut off as Heero stood up and left.

***

After a couple minutes of walking Heero finnaly made it back to the safe house. From the looks of it nobody was up. He headed up the stairs to where he shared a room with Duo. When he opened the door a small lamp light duo insisted on keeping was lighting up the room enough for him to read something that looked suspiciously like a magna.

"Oi, Heero! Your back. How'd it go?"

"Baka..." Heero muttered. "What were you thinking? Setting me up with Relena?" Duo looked at Heero curiously. Could it be that Heero didn't like Relena? He'd had suspicions that Heero liked Relena, but it was his own secret hope that maybe Heero liked him. 

"Heero? Do you even like anybody?"

"Hai..."

"Who is it then?" Duo leaned forward eagerly. "Is it Relena?"

"No."

"Then who?" The wing pilot looked like he was fighting with himself. Duo forced himself not to push for an answer, though he desperately wanted to know. Heero looked uncomfortable, the deathscythe felt some instinct telling him to somehow let Heero know he could trust him. 

Thinking he quickly did the one thing he could think of right then. He walked over to Heeros bed, sat down, and put his arm around Heeros shoulder. "You can trust me" Duo whispered. 

Heero looked grateful. "I love........you..."The last word came out in a choked whisper. Duo felt shocked. He wasnt expecting this as an answer.

"I love you to." Duo heard himself say, knowing it was true. He felt Heero pull him into a hug. Duo felt rather safe and content to stay like that forever, and for most of the night they held onto each other. Each content with holding the person they loved.

Owari

A/N:ok so that wasn't really good. *ducks thrown items* im new at this kinda writeing... so dont be to hard k? R&R! 


End file.
